


Thirty Reasons Sherlock Holmes is Grateful

by fortunatelykeendetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happily Married Sherlock and John, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatelykeendetective/pseuds/fortunatelykeendetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year some people on facebook in America spend the month of November posting something they're thankful for every day. 30 things in 30 days. In celebration of Americans' Thanksgiving holiday, a look at some things for which Sherlock Holmes thanks whatever entity he can. </p><p>Not beta'd or Brit-picked. Apart from the glaringly obvious bit that, being British, Sherlock would not celebrate Thanksgiving, feel free to point out errors so I can fix them. </p><p>#5 on this list inspired by something beautiful I read in Letters from Sussex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Reasons Sherlock Holmes is Grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from Sussex - Draft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147626) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



Thirty reasons Sherlock Holmes is grateful:

  1.       John Watson’s superb aim with a handgun.
  2.       John’s utter – sometimes absurd – fearlessness in a crisis situation.
  3.       John’s complete unwillingness to take any shit from anyone, least of all Sherlock Holmes.
  4.       The warmth and complexity of John’s mouth when he pulls Sherlock in for a soft, sweet good morning kiss.
  5.       The way John always knows what Sherlock needs when the sensory stimuli of the outside world become too overwhelming. He runs Sherlock a bath that is neither too hot nor too cold, fixes him supper, and dims all the lights in the flat. (Inspired by Letters from Sussex)
  6.       John’s willingness to go behind Sherlock’s back and text Mycroft when Sherlock’s in danger. Sherlock will pour lemon juice into his own eyeballs before admitting to this, but it is still true.
  7.       Seeing John and hearing what he said at Sherlock’s graveside when John thought he was dead.
  8.       John shaving that godawful caterpillar off his upper lip. He has never grown it back. 
  9.       Curling up next to the warmth of John’s body at night. Sherlock’s toes get cold and he refuses to wear socks to bed, so John Watson keeps him warm.
  10.    The fact that John doesn’t keep body parts in the fridge. Two people doing that would be unsustainable.
  11.    Mike Stamford, for reasons that should be blatantly obvious by now.
  12.    Angelo’s spaghetti and meatballs with Chianti, for it was over that meal that John proposed.
  13.    Mrs. Hudson’s continuous insinuation that he and John were lovers long before they actually were, for it always gave Sherlock hope (however ridiculous) that one day they _might actually be_.
  14.    The way moonlight bounces off John’s hair in the predawn hours when Sherlock awakes and watches John sleep.
  15.    John seeing him as more than a junkie loser.
  16.    John’s blog posts after The Fall. John, who never stopped believing in him.
  17.    The lovely bum John hides under those cordouroy trousers. Come to think of it, Sherlock’s grateful for a couple other things John has under those trousers…
  18.    John never lets him win at Cluedo. They still play after all these years.
  19.    John’s tender care - bordering on worship - the first time they made love. No one had ever made Sherlock feel _quite so loved_ as he felt then. This is a moment Sherlock reveres in a way he can't fully describe, but it is the moment he knew he would never love another being the way he loved John Hamish Watson.
  20.    John’s dog tags and combat boots. Still. ;)
  21.    The scar on John’s shoulder. While this may seem counterintuitive, it was in fact the Universe’s way of bringing John to him.
  22.    The scent of freshly-showered John.
  23.    The scent of sweaty-hasn’t-showered-in-three-days John as their lips collide in a dark alley post-case.
  24.    Their quiet nights in where they order Thai and watch bad telly. More often than not the night ends with kisses and soft moans of pleasure, even at their age, in their shared bedroom. But even if it doesn’t, Sherlock loves these nights spent with his lover and best friend.
  25.    The fact that John saved him – well, ‘ _Shezza_ ’ – from the crack den those years ago. In reality, John has saved him _over and over_        since their first case.
  26.    Slow dances in the Baker Street sitting room when their favorite song plays. Sherlock did teach John how, after all. They’re both romantic sods, and no matter what they’re doing they’ll stop and have a dance when they hear it. Which song? For the husbands alone to know.
  27.    That look on John’s face. The one he saw for the first time shortly after John reminded him that England currently doesn’t have a King. The gauzy gaze that says, _I am so in love with you_. Neither man recognised it for what it was at the time, but every so often Sherlock now catches John in the act and falls more in love every time.
  28.    Because of John Watson, Sherlock hasn’t needed drugs in decades.
  29.    Sherlock’s wedding band that John had inscribed with a variant of words spoken at an earlier time. _I was so alone and I love you so much._ Sherlock never takes it off, ever.
  30.    John is almost sixty now. Sherlock never dreamt he’d have a friend, much less a best friend who’s also been his husband for nearly twenty years. For all these things and so much more – for everything that makes up John Watson – Sherlock Holmes is eternally grateful.



 

Companion piece (Thirty Reasons John Watson is Grateful) found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5291843)


End file.
